Striptease
by LeFlemings
Summary: Shizuo turns 18 and his nearest friends decide to give him a proper 18th birthday present. Shizaya/Smut/Lemon for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Happy 18th Birthday, Shizuo!" Shinra exclaimed and quickly hugged the blonde male. The young male had organized a surprise party for the blonde.

"Ah, geez.." Shizuo sighed and looked around at all the people who were gathered at his house. All his close friends came to celebrate his birthday. "Thanks, Shinra." He smiled and entered the house. Everyone wished him a happy birthday and gave him a quick hug. As he sat down on the couch in the living room he let out a sigh mixed with a chuckle.

"Me and the others decided to give you a special gift, since you're turning 18!" Shinra smiled and patted the blonde's shoulder.

"What? How expensive was that gift? You seriously shouldn't have gotten me anything.." Shizuo sighed.

"Oh, no. A special gift for a special birthday, right?"

"Are you serious? Well, where is it then?" the blonde raised a brow.

"Oh, it'll be here in a minute."

"What?" Shizuo frowned. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you that." Shinra chuckled.

"Ah, Shizuo-kun!" A girl smiled as she sat down next to Shizuo. "So, isn't this great?"

"Uh, I guess, it was really a surprise. I didn't expect this to happen." Shizuo shrugged, sending her a weak smile.

"I think you'll like the gift even more!" she giggled.

"I'm dying to know what the hell it is." Shizuo admitted.

The girl patted his shoulder and smiled. "You'll have to wait." She left Shinra and Shizuo short after to go get something to eat.

"Yo, Shizuo!" Katakura greeted his friend. "Like the food?" he asked as the blonde held a cardboard plate with some different minor dishes.

The blonde nodded in response. "Really good."

"Cool! Some of the girls made it. They're really good at it."

"Yeah," he paused and examined the food he held in his hand. "I could eat this everyday."

"Me too. It's delicious. Ah, Shigune!" Katakura greeted his other friend and went past Shizuo. "See ya, later." He said and went to his other friend.

"Huh?" Shizuo turned to watch his friend walk over to the guy, Shigune.

"Hey," Shigune greeted his friend, and high fived him. "Hey, Shizuo! Finally 18, huh?"

The blonde smiled. "Yeah, I guess it's alright so far."

"Of course." the guy smiled but then began talking to Katakura. Then Marusaki came and joined them.

"What's up?" they weren't talking all that loud anymore.

"Yo, Marusaki. I can't wait to see the look on Shizuo's face when he gets his present!" Katakura said.

Shizuo's ears twitched as he heard his name and tried to make out what the others were talking about. He leaned over the back of the couch to eaves-drop on their conversation.

"Yeah, me neither! I wonder if he'll like it!" Marusaki said.

"Maybe he'll get mad.." the rather shy girl Kishina interfered.

"Don't worry about it, Kishina. Shizuo is a nice guy, and if he doesn't like it, I'm sure he'll just laugh it off or run away in embarrassment." Katamura chuckled.

"Can't.. quite... hear what they're saying..." Shizuo mumbled to himself and leaned further over the couch's backside.

"A-ah.. I guess you're right." Kishina said.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright." he assured her.

"Are you _that _interested, Shizuo?" Marusaki mocked.

"Eh? Oh, ahaha. Yeah, I'm curious. I want to know!" Shizuo almost fell off of the couch in surprise but sat back down and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, that's too bad. We won't tell you! You'll have to wait."

"You can't be serious! You guys are killing me!" he complained.

"There's no helping it." They all laughed lightly, even the girl let out a chuckle.

"I want to know now..." the blonde whined like a little child.

"Shizuo-kun!" a girl suddenly called and approached him.

"Hm?" Shizuo turned to look at Miru. "Ah, hey."

"Enjoying your party?" she asked with a smile on her lips and sat down beside him.

"Ah, yeah. Well, I'm starting to get a bit annoyed since they keep talking about this present, but I haven't gotten it yet." he sighed.

"Oh, are you curious?"

"Very." he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm? I'm sure it won't take long now! But I sure hope you'll like it."

Shizuo shrugged. "I hope so too, I guess."

"Of course." she chuckled. "You should just enjoy the party until you get it."

"I'll try." he smiled.

"Good!" the girl smiled and left the couch.

The blonde continued eating his food in silence. He really wanted to know what that special gift was! "Shinra, I can't wait. I gotta get the gift now!" he complained.

"It'll be here soon, Shizuo." Shinra laughed playfully. "Don't worry, it won't be too long."

"I can't wait. I feel so impatient." Shizuo chuckled.

"You're always impatient." Shinra chuckled. "You'll have to wai-" the sound of the door bell ringing interrupted him. "I guess you won't have to wait any longer."

"Hm?" Shizuo placed his cardboard plate on the coffee table and looked at Shinra.

"Katakaru, Shoumaru! It's time!"

"Yes sir!" Katakaru joked and both boys who were called for took one of Shizuo's arms each, and lead him to an empty room with nothing but a chair in the middle.

"Wha-? What's going on?" Shizuo chuckled and followed the two boys.

"And in you go." They said and pushed him lightly inside. "Sit down on the chair." Katakura ordered while Shoumaru went out to get something.

"Is this some weird joke? Come on.." Shizuo sighed but sat down.

"No, no. It's your present."

"My present?" the blonde raised a brow.

"Exactly!" Shoumaru came back into the room with a red cloth in his hand.

"Sit still." Shoumaru chuckled and went to stand behind the blonde. He put the cloth over Shizuo eyes and bound it around his head.

The blonde let out a heavy sigh. "Is this what I think it is?"

"That depends on what you're thinking." Katakura said. "Oh well, we'll leave you now. Just wait in here." he said and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Whatever." Shizuo mumbled and leaned back in the chair. He impatiently crossed his arms.

* * *

"Ah, hello. You must be Izaya." Shinra greeted the other male in the door.

"Yes, that's me." The raven-haired smirked.

"Great, good you could come." Shinra stepped aside and let the boy in.

"Sure, no problem. So, where's the guy?" he asked as he stepped inside, stepping out of his shoes. He had a black bag with him.

"He's in a room by himself. I'll show you the way."

"Great~" he said and followed Shinra.

"I've never heard of boys doing this kind of thing." Shinra chuckled after a few seconds of silence.

"There are lots of guys doing it for girls. But there aren't many of my kind, doing it for other boys." He explained.

"Ah, okay. I wonder what Shizuo will say when he realizes what's happening."

"Ah, surprise?"

"Yeah, well. It is his 18th birthday after all." Shinra smiled.

"Yeah, you did mention that in the e-mail." Izaya nodded. "It's perfect! It's even more fun if he doesn't know." he smirked.

"Yeah, haha," Shinra paused and stopped in front of a door. "Here it is."

"Alright. So, you wanted a number five, right?"

"Yeah, that's what we agreed on, right?"

"Exactly."

"Great. Well, I'll just let you get to it then." Shinra smiled.

"Alright, here we go!"

* * *

Christine: New story! :O  
Signe: Yup! And we would like at least 10 reviews, or we won't continue (;


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo sighed as he sat in the chair and waited impatiently for his present to 'arrive'. Damn it, what could it be? He wanted to just rip the cloth off and go see what it was, but he probably shouldn't, it was a surprise after all. He didn't want to ruin it.

Izaya carefully opened the door and to his surprise, the guy had a quite handsome body. As far as he could see for his clothes. Oh well, it was just yet another client he had to please. He closed the door behind him with a small click and locked it.

Shizuo heard the little clicking sound and quickly relaxed his arms, letting them fall to his sides. "Eh?"

Izaya smirked at the sound. "Shh." he told the other. He put his bag down on the floor and looked at the man he was gonna strip for.

Shizuo frowned under the cloth. He was about to say some more, but decided to keep quiet.

Izaya unzipped his summer coat making the black, long sleeved, v-neck shirt underneath visible. He was wearing some normal tight, black jeans. [What was it again.. Number five... Normal clothes... Sexy yet somehow normal clothes underneath... Yeah, I'm ready.] he nodded to himself. The raven-haired went behind the blonde and slowly undid the cloth around his head.

"Hm?" he raised a brow as he looked around the room. No one in front of him. No one to his sides. He then looked up and met crimson eyes staring back at him.

"Hey." Izaya greeted. He drove his index finger from Shizuo's left shoulder, to his right while walking around him to stand before him.

"Wha-?" the blonde was a bit confused by what was happening.

"It's alright. What's you name?"

"Shizuo." he mumbled.

"Alright, then you're Shizu-chan, ne?" Izaya said smugly.

"Eh?" he blinked in confusion.

Izaya smirked playfully as he turned his back on the blonde and took a few confident steps forward. He slowly, _very _slowly, slid the jacket off his shoulders.

Shizuo sat up straight in the chair and watched the other intensively.

The jacket went down his arms, and he let it fall to the floor. He smugly looked over his shoulder, giving Shizuo a glance before he turned fully around to face him. He unzipped his pants and slid his hands down his hips to slowly slide his pants down; palms facing his skin. Under the pants, he was wearing some very tight shorts, barely covering his butt and stockings that stopped at the middle of his thighs. The clothing was slowly revealed as he pulled the pants down. He stopped just underneath his knees and stood back up straight, gracefully stepping out of the pants as they fell to the floor; hips swaying seductively as he stepped towards the blonde.

"Oh.. shit." Shizuo whispered to himself and gulped. He held onto the seat of the chair and watched the male come closer to him.

Izaya stood half by his right side, and half in front of him as he placed a hand on the back of Shizuo's chair and placed his right foot on Shizuo's right thigh, showing off his thigh.

Shizuo froze as he felt the contact and looked at the other's thigh. He didn't really know what he should do with his hands. "Err..".

Izaya chuckled lightly at the reaction and smiled smugly. He bent down slightly, arching his back and ran his fingers from his foot up his shin and up his thigh only to stop where the stocking stopped. He unclipped the clip connecting the stocking to the garter. Izaya teasingly stuck a finger under the sock and pulled it down slightly.

Shizuo took deep breaths as to calm himself down. This guy was amazingly good at what he was doing. Shizuo would look up at the male's face once in awhile and then back down at his hand.

Izaya slid the sock slowly down his knee and down his shin, only using his fingers, sliding them against his soft skin. He lifted his foot slightly and slid his fingers down his foot, making the sock fall down onto the floor in between Shizuo's legs.

"Goddamn it.." he hissed under his breath.

"Hmm?" Izaya questioned teasingly as he put his foot back down on the ground and put his hand on Shizuo's shoulder, sliding it across the back of his neck, to the other shoulder as he teasingly and slowly went behind the blonde, walking to his other side.

Shizuo shook his head and focussed on the hand. Was it just him or was it getting rather hot in that room right at that moment?

He gently put his left leg on Shizuo's other thigh just like before and slid his hand from his thigh, down to his foot and then back up in a slow motion. He stuck a finger into his stocking and lifted it lightly.

Shizuo couldn't help but look, and immediately felt embarrassed, letting the blood rush to his cheeks; giving them a sweet rosy red colour.

Izaya chuckled lowly at the slight blush on the other's cheeks. He slowly unclipped the clip and slid the stocking down his thigh and off his leg, the very same way as before, making sure to do it slowly while the blonde watched him. The stocking fell to the floor where the other was as well. He put his leg back down on the floor and put both his hands on Shizuo's shoulders and sat down on his lap.

Oh fuck. Shizuo pushed himself back in his chair and stared up at Izaya, holding onto the seat of the chair.

"Relax, Shizu-chan." Izaya said gently and moved both hands down to the hem of his shirt. He slowly pulled it off while arching his back to push his chest slightly forward.

"That's... a bit... hard." he managed to say through gritted teeth, breathing heavily.

The shirt was pulled off and he let it fall to the floor. "It's alright. I won't do anything to you." he smiled smugly and ran his hands from his own collar down his chest and from his stomach to his hip and slid his fingers into his shorts.

"Wow.. wow.. wow!" Shizuo stiffened as he saw what the other was doing.

"Hmm? You like it?" his hands ran to the front of his pants and he slid his fingers back out to unzip them.

"Err.." the blonde was stunned.

Izaya chuckled lightly and rose from the blonde's legs to stand in front of him; he turned around a bit, making Shizuo see him half from the side and half from his back. He put one leg a bit in front of the other and slid his hands into the back of his pants. Izaya slowly slid the shorts down, running his palms down his butt in the progress. He bent down, arching his back to show off his ass while pulling the shorts down. His palms ran down his butt, and then down his thighs in a slow sexual movement.

That's it. Shizuo was done for. That guy was just too fucking sexy. He gulped as he tried to somehow hide his forming erection by crossing his legs. His lips formed a thin line as he tried to relax.

When the shorts reached Izaya's knees, he let go of them and they fell down onto the floor. His garters fell down along with them. He carefully stepped out of them and looked at the blonde who seemed to enjoy it. Hm? Had he crossed his legs? The raven smirked and turned around in a swift movement. He was now only in his blood red boxers and had not much left to do. He stepped closer to the blonde and sat down before him, sitting on his knees; with his knees apart, spreading his legs.

Shizuo had a hard time relaxing when Izaya continued to move and act so seductively. He just wanted to take him right here, right now.

Izaya arched his back and sat up on his knees, rubbing his chest against Shizuo's knee in the movement.

Fuck. No touching, no touching, no touching! Shizuo practically screamed inside his head.

"Relax, Shizu-chan. I won't do anything to you." he smiled and delicately turned his back on the blonde, running his hands down his sides, and onto his butt. He bent forward, arching his back while his hands continued down the back of his thighs. He kept going, very slowly, while he was half lying on the floor, though he still stood on his knees.

"Ah.." he breathed out silently. "What.. were you... paid to... do?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Izaya let out, looking over his shoulder. "I'm a striptease."

"You're doing fucking well." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya chuckled lightly at that. "I should be." he replied, slowly sitting back up and turning to the blonde.

Shizuo studied the other's body. He was definitely handsome. Arh, damn it. Shizuo couldn't take it much longer and he knew that. Would it be wrong if he touched him? The blonde frowned for a second. But he just couldn't take the fact that he had to just _stare _at this male and not touching him.

"Are you turned on?" Izaya suddenly asked.

So straight-forward. Sigh. "Is it that obvious?"

"When you're suddenly crossing your legs, yes. But it's alright, Shizu-chan. You're definitely not the first one to be aroused from watching me."

Of course not. Look at you, damn it! "Guess not.."

"Good. Now, try to relax." he said and rose from the floor, running his palms up his inner thighs as he did so. He slid his fingers down the sides of the elastic of his boxers and tugged them out a bit.

The blonde tried once again to relax and just watch the other male. He let his legs be separated again, sitting normally.

The blonde really was turned on. Izaya could see his erection through his pants. Oh well, didn't matter. Izaya moved his hands out of his boxers again and clapped his hands together. "Hope you enjoyed it." he smiled and went to get his regular pants from the floor.

Shizuo gaped and blinked in confusion. "That's it?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Are you.. serious?" he complained.

"Shizu-chan liked it that much?" he smirked, pausing in his movements before pulling his pants up.

Shizuo ignored what he said. "You can't stop there!"

"Hm? Oh well, I've done my job, Shizu-chan." the young raven chuckled and pulled his pants on.

"Tch." Shizuo snorted. "What's your name?"

"Hm? Getting personal, are we?" he chuckled. "Izaya."

"Izaya?" Shizuo repeated. He didn't dare to move anywhere since his erection was so damn obvious. What a drag.

"Yes. That's me~" he sang and picked up his shirt from where Shizuo sat, pulling that on as well. He packed his stockings and shorts into his bag.

"Do you always leave your clients like this?" Shizuo suddenly said.

"Yes?"

Shizuo chuckled. He felt a bit embarrassed since he had an obvious erection, so he couldn't really go anywhere, "Well, thanks… I guess." He mumbled. Shizuo knew he wouldn't be able to forget that boy.

"No problem. It's my job after all." The raven-haired smirked and slid his fur coat back on.

"I wouldn't mind experiencing that again."

"Oh, you really liked it, huh?" he chuckled and went to the door. "Maybe you should wait a bit before you go out."

"Pff, don't need you to tell me that." The blonde chuckled.

"Alright, bye bye~." He sang and left the room. He was met by a lot of eyes staring at him.

"So? What did he say?" one of the guys asked.

Izaya merely smirked. "You should leave him be and wait for him to come out himself."

Everyone laughed lightly. "So he _did _like it!"

"Yeah!"

Izaya chuckled at the commotion and went towards the door; Shinra followed. Izaya put his shoes on.

"You did a good job." Shinra smiled.

"Thank you~." Izaya smiled. "Bye bye~." He waved and left the party.

Shinra closed the door after the raven-haired and went back to the others. "Well, that went well." He chuckled.

* * *

Christine: Chapter 2! Enjoy.  
Signe: Okay.. So we got this.. rude review from 'Pah'. It said:  
_"You attention whores should stop asking people for reviews. If people actually like the stuff you write, they would review without you numbnuts saying "Oh, no next chapter unless you review".  
That's just low."_

We absolutely don't think that we are 'attention whores' as you like to put it. We are not the only ones asking for reviews. As far as I know, others do it. It is perfectly normal. Besides, even if we hadn't written it in the chapter, we would still have waited for the at least 10 reviews and if we hadn't gotten them, we wouldn't continue. The point is that we find it pointless if only one or two people are reading it. It's just not worth all the editing and chapter making. And, no, you're wrong. Even if people like a story, many do not review. They put it on their favourite story list or story alert instead. Of course we are very happy that people do that, but getting a review that tells us exactly what they liked or what we can do better is just awesome. We are open for critique and would love to hear about what we should work on, etc. But what you, Pah, told us was just plain rude. If you think of us as 'attention whores' then that's fine, of course. But there was absolutely no reason for you to tell us in a review instead of sending a PM. Still, we do not wish to discuss this any further and would like to end it here.  
- The review will be deleted sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goddamn it." Shizuo mumbled to himself as the other male had left. He looked down at himself and sighed. He had to admit that Izaya had definitely done a good job and Shizuo wouldn't mind seeing him again. The blonde unzipped and unbuttoned his jeans. He might as well get it over with. Shizuo sighed and held his hardened member in his hand as he looked out into the blue. He couldn't help but imagine Izaya in front of him as he began stroking himself.

"Ah…" he breathed out silently and relaxed his body as he came. He looked around, finding some tissues in the room.

"Tch, they saw it coming, huh?" Shizuo mumbled to himself and grabbed some tissues to wipe the semen off of his hand. He buttoned his jeans again and sighed before leaving the room. He was met with curious eyes.

"Sooo.." Katamura started curiously. "I assume you liked your present?"

"You guys.." the blonde sighed. "It was… good." He said, looking away.

"We knew you'd like it!"

"Ehm, how did you…?" Shizuo frowned.

"Hm? Did what?" Shinra questioned as everyone except the three of them began chatting and such.

"Where did you find a guy like him?"

"On some website a guy I know, who knows someone else, who has a gay friend, who knows the site." Shinra explained.

"Eh? Confusing…" Shizuo frowned. "What's the website?"

"Ah, could it be that you're interested?" Katamura mocked.

"He was…good." The blonde admitted.

"Yeah, that's what I was told!" Shinra chuckled. "I'll text it to you." He smiled and found his phone in his pocket, typing the name of the website and sending it to the blonde.

"Thanks." Shizuo smiled. "Thanks for the gift everyone." Shizuo said, feeling a bit shy about it. Everyone replied with a 'you're welcome!'.

* * *

Shizuo had been wondering about whether to visit that website or not. But if he wanted to see Izaya again he had to. He had spent two days thinking about what to do, and finally came to that decision to go see his profile on the website. The blonde sat in front of the computer screen and stared at the images on the website. He tried to find Izaya but it was almost impossible; there were so many pictures! So he let that be and searched for Izaya's name.

Right, there were several of boys named Izaya. The blonde sighed and leaned back in the chair. He dragged his hand across his face and looked back at the screen. Okay, now he just had to find the right one. He scrolled down on the page and had his eyes glued to the screen.

Suddenly he stopped and gaped. He had found Izaya's picture on the internet, and he was looking hot in that outfit he was wearing. The blonde had goosebumps when he clicked on the link leading to the raven's profile. He dragged his free hand up to his mouth to gently bite his fingernails as he looked at the page he had entered.

"Oh my god, he's hot." Shizuo heard himself mumble.

The first thing he did was clicking on the pictures. He would spend at least two minutes on each picture to analyse it and just stared at Izaya's perfect body; in Shizuo's opinion that is.

When he had been through all the pictures he couldn't help but copy and save them to his picture folder on his pc. He stared at the website again and noticed that he would be able to chat online with him. The blonde's heart skipped a beat and he gulped before clicking on the online-chat link.

Okay, they wanted him to create a name. He wouldn't use his real name. That would be stupid. The blonde thought for a second before typing his anonymous name.

Just as he clicked on the 'create' button, he noticed that Izaya was online.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Shizuo was panicking a bit but calmed down when he told himself that Izaya wouldn't be able to recognize him anyway. He took a deep breath before typing a 'hello' to the raven.

"Hm? Who's that?" Izaya questioned, reading the username of the person who wrote to him. "Anon18? Must be a new one." Izaya chuckled to himself. "Oh well, let's see what kind of show he wants."

'Hey~'

"Oh my god he replied." Shizuo gasped. Now what should he write back.

'Sup?' he tried to keep his cool.

'Not much~! How about you? :P'

'Nothing either. Just relaxing.'

'Sounds nice ;D !'

'So, uhh. Doing anything special today?'

'Nope! If you're referring to my work it's my day off~'

'Then why are you online?' the blonde raised a brow.

'Checking if there're any requests on jobs for me :P'

'Oh, guess you have loads of requests, huh?'

'Yup! ;D'

Shizuo let his fingers brush against the keyboard. What to write, what to write. "Hmm.." Shizuo hummed. He really wanted to see this Izaya again, but how? He couldn't just ask for another striptease. That would be awkward.

'I'm curious. Are you single?' Shizuo flinched the moment he pressed the send button. What had he done? Oh god, this was embarrassing! The blonde left the chair and wandered back and forth in the room, panicking.

"Am I single?" Izaya said, slightly taken aback at the odd question. "Is this guy serious?" Izaya couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Well, well, well, might as well go with it." He chuckled.

'What if I'm not? :O'

Shizuo stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the familiar 'you've got a message' sound and glared over at the computer screen. He slowly went back to the computer and sat down. Gulping, Shizuo read the words out loud. "Calm down." Shizuo told himself as a sigh left his lips. His fingers were placed back on the keyboard; his index finger tapping on the 'a' button. He shifted himself before typing.

'Are you teasing me?'

'Maaaaybe :D'

'Geez, are you always like this?' a smile spread across Shizuo's lips as he sent the text.

'Maybe you'll find out yourself :O'

"Cheeky.." Shizuo mumbled and chuckled.

'So, are you single?' the blonde continued. He wanted that damn answer.

'Feeling persistent I see! Why do you wanna know? :P'

'Like I said. I'm just curious.' Shizuo brought his fingers up to his mouth to gently nip at the skin, waiting for the answer.

'Well, yeah, in fact I am single :O'

"Is that even possible?" Shizuo raised a brow.

'Liar.' The blonde smirked. He might as well have a little fun with the raven.

'Oh, what makes you think I'm lying? :O'

'You're hot?' Shizuo chuckled at his answer. He just had to relax. Of course this Izaya guy wouldn't recognize him or anything. He could flirt as much as he wanted to.

'Oh my! How embarrassing! :O *blush*'

'Or am I the only one who thinks that way?'

'Nope, I've been told many times, but it never fails to embarrass me! :O'

'Cute.' Shizuo chuckled. Oh, this guy was cute, hot and funny. Great.

'Do you enjoy to embarrass me? :O'

'Yeah, I think that's going to be my new hobby.'

'Oh no! My head is going to explode from the extra blood!'

'Perfect ;)' Shizuo wasn't really the one to write smileys to people, but hey. This smiley was perfect right now.

'How mean! Don't embarrass me! :O' Izaya typed and began laughing again. "Is he flirting with me?"

'Would it be better if I said it straight to your face instead?' Shizuo leaned back in the chair. "Get the hint, get the hint." He mumbled to himself.

"Is that his way of saying he wants to meet me?" Izaya questioned with a smirk on his face.

'You wouldn't dare :O !'

'Oh yes I would.'

'How mean! Oh, my friend is here now! Gotta go! Bye bye~, anon-san! :D'

- Izaya is offline -

"Damn!" Shizuo mumbled annoyed. He sighed before closing the chat. "Oh well." The blonde had nothing more to do on the computer, so he turned it off.

A few minutes later he sat down in his bed and laid himself down. "What a drag. I really want to see him again." Shizuo mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. The room was filled with silence for a while before a loud ringing sound filled the room. "Geez, what?" Shizuo complained as he reached for his phone, which was in his pocket. "Shinra?"

He placed the phone by his ear and mumbled a low hey.

"Shizuo-kun! I was wondering if you wanted to go down town tomorrow night?"

* * *

Signe: Aaaand, that's the third chapter of Striptease! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Christine: Me gusta~ :D reviews are still very much appreciated ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the best place in Ikebukuro!" Shinra chuckled as both he and Shizuo stood outside of the lit-up building. Loud music came from inside of the building.

"Really?" Shizuo raised a brow and looked up at the sign. It said 'The Blue Lagoon'.

"Yeah, come on! It's going to be great! I'll buy you your first drink!" Shinra exclaimed as he pushed Shizuo in through the doors. They were immediately greeted by blinking lights, heavy bass and a lot of chattering and dancing people.

Shizuo followed the dark-haired to the bar and leaned against the counter. He looked out over the dancing youngsters.

"Hey, two beers. Thanks." Shinra said to the bartender. "So, what do you think so far?" he elbowed Shizuo to get his attention.

"Oh, err. I guess it's okay." Shizuo shrugged.

"Don't worry! You just need some drinks and then you'll have a whole other opinion." Shinra chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Shinra." Shizuo laughed and took the beer the bartender handed him.

"That'll be 680 yen." he said as he looked at Shinra.

"Oh, yeah." Shinra found his wallet in his pocket and handed the man the money. He then grabbed his beer and looked at Shizuo. "Cheers." He lifted his glass.

"Cheers." Shizuo mumbled, a little smile forming on his lips. Shinra really was a good friend. This was Shizuo's first time drinking beer, and it tasted alright. Oh, he could have quite a few of these. Maybe even try something else too.

_Several hours later_

"Shinra! You're right! This is the best place.. ever!" Shizuo exclaimed as he grabbed Shinra's arm to keep his balance.

"I told you, Shizuo-kun!" Shinra said with a wide smile plastered on his lips. "But.. I have to go. Celty just texted me. Are you alright here or do you want me to follow you home?" the young male looked into Shizuo's eyes. Okay, the blonde was drunk. Really drunk.

"Oh, no. I'm fine! I'll stay a little longer." Shizuo smiled. "But I'll go outside with you.. I need a smoke." Shizuo dragged Shinra with him.

"Oh, alright." Shinra laughed. "But seriously. Text me if something happens, okay?" he tugged at Shizuo's arm. "Shizuo, I'm serious. You're pretty drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" The blonde mumbled and shoved his hand into his pocket to find his pack of cigarettes. He fished it out of his pocket and took a cigarette.

"Aha, you're doing a great job lighting that cigarette, huh?"

Shizuo held the lighter out in front of him, staring at it. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and examined the lighter.

Shinra sighed. "Seriously. Here, I'll help you." He chuckled and took the lighter from Shizuo.

Shizuo stuck the cigarette back in between his lips and watched Shinra light it up.

"You can't even light your own cigarette." Shinra chuckled and handed Shizuo the lighter again. "Anyway. I'll be going home. Just go easy on the drinks, okay?" he patted Shizuo's shoulder and lightly shook him. "Hey. Maybe you should go home."

"Geez, Shinra. I'm fine! Just go home. I promise I'll hold back on the drinks." Shizuo frowned and pushed Shinra's hand away.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later then." The dark-haired male smiled and left Shizuo at the entrance to the bar.

"Whatever." Shizuo mumbled and leaned up against the wall, sucking on the cigarette. The smoke left a rather dry feeling in his throat. "I need something to drink." He mumbled to himself.

The blonde turned to see two younger males walk down the street towards him. One a blonde and the other a dark-haired. He narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that…" Shizuo mumbled. His vision was rather blurry and his balance definitely wasn't any better. He pushed himself off of the wall and stubbed his cigarette out.

"Ahaha! Yeah, I agree! Shiki-san seemed rather happy about us!"

"Yeah, maybe we can get a few days off. I really need that." Kida chuckled.

"Me too! Would be really nice!" Izaya smirked as they walked down the street.

"Oh, I wish I was old enough to go to a bar like The Blue lagoon." Kida mumbled as he looked up at the sign. "I've heard it's the best place in Ikebukuro."

"Yeah, it sure sounds good. Do you think we could get in?" Izaya smirked at the other.

"Only if I use my sexy charm." Kida smirked.

"I can hear that we'll be trying some day, hm?" Izaya chuckled evilly.

"Yeah, well. I won't be able to do that tonight. I have to get up early tomorrow." Kida sighed annoyed.

"Hey.." Shizuo smiled and stopped both males from walking any further.

"Hm?" Izaya questioned and looked at the tall blonde. "Haven't I met him before.." he whispered to himself.

Shizuo kept staring at the raven-haired. "Wanna have a drink?" Shizuo smiled and pointed towards the bar.

"Me?" Izaya asked, pointing to himself.

"Yeah." Shizuo raised both brows.

"You should totally do it!" Kida whispered to Izaya. "Seriously. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

"Guess so." He whispered back. "Alright, why not!" he smiled to Shizuo.

"Well. I'll see you at home!" Kida chuckled and patted Izaya's shoulder. "Be careful."

"Great." Shizuo smiled.

"You too! Be sure to text me when you're home, ne?" he told his friend.

"I will. Go have some fun! Oh, and I really do envy you~!" Kida sent a kiss to Izaya and smirked.

Izaya merely laughed and waved to his friend before stepping closer to Shizuo; he put his hands behind his back, making him look somehow cute. He was wearing his fur coat, since it was a bit cold outside. He was wearing a regular somehow tight long-sleeved, red, v-neck shirt and some black jeans. He had a chain going from the side of his pants to his back pocket. The chain was attached to his wallet.

"Hey." Shizuo held his hand out to Izaya.

"Hi." Izaya smirked and took the blonde's hand. "Nice to meet you." He chuckled.

Shizuo smiled. "Let's go in." he chuckled.

[Oh my, he seems really drunk.] Izaya thought as he noticed how the blonde was swaying. [Oh well, I'm getting in here tonight!] He held onto the blonde's arm and followed him. "Sure."

They made their way through the crowd of dancing and talking people and over to the counter. "What would you like?" Shizuo asked as he turned to look at Izaya.

He leaned closer to the blonde, standing on his toes. "You choose something for me." He smirked and went back down, looking up at the blonde.

Shizuo blinked in surprise and chuckled. "Hey, uh. A Daiquiri and an Ice Blue." Shizuo told the bartender.

"Coming right up." The man said.

Izaya smiled at the blonde as the bartender came back and handed Shizuo the drinks he had ordered. "Here you go." The man said.

"Thanks." Shizuo paid the man and gave Izaya his drink. "Let's go sit somewhere." Shizuo said and left the counter. Izaya followed close behind.

Izaya grabbed the back of the blonde's shirt to make sure he wouldn't get lost in the mass of people. There sure were many in there. Izaya knew it could be dangerous to follow the guy, but he also found it interesting that the tall blonde had asked him to get a drink with him. The raven-haired had never had a drink with alcohol before though, but just one couldn't hurt. Besides, he really wanted to try going into a bar and with this guy by his side, it hadn't been a problem at all. The man in the door hadn't even asked about his age. Lucky.

Shizuo found a table at the back of the huge room and sat down at it. He placed the drink down and let out a sigh. He was starting to feel a bit weird. "So, uhh. Ever been here before?" Shizuo leaned back and relaxed a bit. The feeling of a really bad hangover sneaking up on him.

"Nope, first time I'm at this place." Izaya smiled and sat down beside the blonde. He knew many people thought of him as 'hot' and he definitely wouldn't like to be pursued by a lot of horny men, so staying close to a tall, strong looking man like him would be the best option. Besides, the guy seemed alright.

"Really?" Shizuo smiled and took a rather large sip of his drink. "So, what do you think then?"

"I guess it's alright." he chuckled. "Are you alright?" The blonde seemed rather wasted. He had definitely been there for at least a few hours.

"I'm more than alright." Shizuo chuckled. He shifted and let his thigh touch Izaya's.

Shizuo was getting a bit too close for Izaya's comfort, but he always had his flick blade if needed. "Good." he chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. It was actually surprisingly good.

Shizuo lazily placed his elbow on the table and placed his head in his hand, staring at Izaya with sleepy eyes. "So, tell me about you." he smiled and drew circles on his glass.

"Hm? Sorry, I can't hear you."

Shizuo chuckled and leaned in closer to Izaya. He placed his hand on the back of Izaya's head and repeated what he said into Izaya's ear. He didn't let go, but pulled back a bit to look at Izaya's eyes.

Izaya felt just a bit uncomfortable with the short distance between them. He didn't plan on anything to happen between them, even if the blonde was handsome. "Well, there's not much to tell. I'm just a regular guy, ne? How about you?" he smirked. Even though it was a bit uncomfortable, he found it funny how the other male acted. He really was far gone.

Shizuo leaned in again. "There really isn't much to tell." he mumbled, but didn't pull back.

Izaya placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder and leaned closer to Shizuo's ear. "Do you like this place then?"

Shizuo let out a low chuckle before moving his head down to Izaya's neck, placing a soft feather-like kiss on the skin. His other hand was placed on Izaya's hip.

Izaya gently pushed the blonde by the shoulder and moved away a bit. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hm?" Shizuo frowned and pulled Izaya closer. His lips were back on the raven's neck, gently nibbling at the skin.

Izaya shifted a bit and tried to get away from the blonde. "Hey, hey." he chuckled.

The blonde had a firm grip on Izaya and continued to kiss and suck on Izaya's skin. "Mhmm.." he breathed out as he moved further up the other's neck.

Now it was starting to get uncomfortable. He placed a hand on the blonde's chest and pushed him away.

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and pushed it away, moving in closer again. "Come on." he mumbled and kissed Izaya's cheek.

God, that guy was completely gone! Izaya moved away and tried to push the blonde away again. "I'm afraid that won't work with me."

"Aw, come on." Shizuo mumbled lazily and kept pulling Izaya in closer.

"Nope! That won't do." Izaya warned and rose from his seat, heading to the door, trying to get past all the people.

Shizuo rose from his seat too but quickly slumped back down again. He sighed as he let his head hit the table. Oh god, he didn't feel so good.

Izaya left the bar and checked his phone. Good, Kida was already at home. With that, he headed home himself. The trip to the bar hadn't been much of a success, but he had had his fun. Somehow. Seeing how drunk that blonde guy had been had been fun at first. Oh well, not what he had wanted, but at least he had gotten to see the bar now.

* * *

Christine: New chappie! :D:D read, enjoy and hopefully review. We need them, so we can make this story even more interesting! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo rolled back and forth in his bed. Oh, he had the worst hangover ever. He wanted to sleep it off, but his body wouldn't let him. He opened his eyes and was hit with a sharp pain in his head. "Ahh.." he breathed out. A throbbing headache had formed and a nauseous feeling was in his stomach. He felt like coughing but if he did that the headache would just get worse.

"Hnn.." he groaned in annoyance and slowly sat up. Oh god, he felt terrible. He quickly covered his face with his hands and inhaled deep breaths and tried to relax.

"I don't feel so good.." Shizuo mumbled to himself as he felt the sickening feeling grow. He quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

When he got back he crawled back under the covers. "What the hell happened last night?" he mumbled to himself as his head hit the pillows again. "Hnn.." he complained again and again.

After laying in bed for several hours Shizuo decided to get up and relax in front of the computer. Maybe even chat to Izaya. If he was online that is.

Shizuo somehow felt happy that Izaya was online. He felt like talking to him.

'Hey.' he typed and sent it to Izaya.

'Yo!'

'How are you?' Shizuo closed his eyes again to relax. That damn headache was really pissing him off.

'I'm doing fine! But.. There was that man yesterday, though O:'

Shizuo read the text and frowned. 'Huh?'

'Well.. I was walking home with my friend yesterday and then this guy came and asked me to go with him into this bar. He gave me a drink and we sat down at a table. It was kinda fun actually since he was reeeeeally drunk! But then he kept trying to kiss me! D: He kissed my neck and cheek! D:'

Shizuo stared at the text for a few minutes. Images of last night popped up in his mind. "Oh.. shit.." he mumbled to himself, and the headache only got worse. 'That was y' he stopped himself from writing anymore and deleted what he wrote. 'Oh, well.. you're okay now?'

'Of course! I just left when I found out the guy wouldn't stop :P'

'Oh, haha. Okay. You know who it was?'

'I have no idea :P But I think I've seen him somewhere before.. But maybe that's just my imagination ;D'

Shizuo chuckled a bit at the answer. 'Hm, yeah. Probably just your imagination.'

'Yup! Probably :P So, how about you? How's it going? :P'

'I'm good. Just relaxing a bit. Anyway. This.. guy. What was he like? Maybe I know him.'

'Good :P Hmm.. He was kinda nice. A good guy. Until he began trying to kiss me of course :P He was tall and had blonde hair... ;P Sounds familiar?'

'Hm, I think I've seen him before.' Shizuo couldn't help but chuckle a bit at their conversation about him. Maybe he could get Izaya to say what he really thinks about this 'blonde guy' who really was Shizuo.

'Haha, what a coincidence!'

'Yeah. How come you went with him?'

'Well.. He seemed rather nice and I wanted to take a look at the bar anyway. Besides, he sounded like a good guy, so I didn't mind at all ;D'

'He was just nice? He was probably good-looking too, huh? I think so.' Shizuo smiled to himself.

'I didn't say he wasn't ;P I have to admit he was kinda handsome!'

"Well thank you." Shizuo chuckled to himself. "Ahh..." he complained short after. "Stupid headache."

'Hehe. :)'

'So, how was your day yesterday? :D'

'Well. I was at home the entire day and went out in the evening with a friend.'

'Oh, had fun? :P'

'Yeah. Got a little wasted though. Sitting here with a headache.'

'Oh no! Poor you! :O'

'Shit happens, but I guess I had a good time. Although I can't really remember all of what happened. Haha.'

'Oh, I sure hope you didn't do anything bad! Did you at least wake up in your own bed? *giggles* :D'

"Should have woken up in your bed." Shizuo chuckled.

'Yeah, lucky me.'

':D So, I guess you've been sleeping the day away?'

'Well. Not really... and my head is killing me.'

'Poor you... :O Try some ice!'

'I won't be able to fall asleep with some ice on my forehead. But thanks. I should go though. Maybe I'll be able to sleep my headache away. Bye!'

'Bye bye~!'

Shizuo logged off and let his computer be on stand by. He crawled under the covers and closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow once again. He couldn't help but smile at what Izaya had said about him.

* * *

"That guy 'Anon 18' seems interesting." Izaya chuckled to himself as he leaned back in his swivel chair.

"Izaya~!" Kida sang as he swung the door to Izaya's room open.

"Kida-chan~!" Izaya sang in response.

"How was the bar last night?" Kida smiled and sat down on Izaya's bed.

"It was alright. Until the guy tried to kiss me." he chuckled.

"He tried to kiss my little Izaya?" Kida fake-pouted and went to hug Izaya from behind. "Is my Izaya-chan alright?" he asked as he stroke the raven's hair.

"Yes, I survived this time." he chuckled lightly. "But I must admit he was very persistent! He kept trying to kiss me. Of course he didn't get to kiss me on the lips, but he kissed my neck and cheek." Izaya sighed.

"Aww. He must've really liked you!"

"I suppose he did." Izaya shrugged the best he could with Kida holding on to him. He leaned his head up against Kida's.

"So. What are you going to do when you meet him again?"

"Pretend nothing happened? I don't know the guy anyway." he chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. He was handsome though." Kida mumbled and pulled away.

"He sure was!" Izaya chuckled evilly.

"Oh! So you want to go see him again?" Kida smirked.

"Who knows?"

"Hm? Izaya-chan likes a stranger~!" Kida sang as he gently poked Izaya's cheek.

"Maybe~! Not sure. I hardly know the guy." he smirked and turned his head to look at Kida.

"I think you like him. Maybe you should go look for him!"

"No way! Don't be stupid, Kida!" Izaya couldn't help but laugh.

"Hm? Why not? Secret love~? Hm?" he hummed happily.

"Nope! Don't think so!"

"Oh, but I think so~!"

"Kida sure is being stubborn." Izaya smirked.

Kida chuckled and waved his hand at Izaya. "I have things to do. So I'll be going in a few minutes. Okay?"

"Sure. Oh, and I'll be leaving soon for an appointment! I'll be home around two pm."

"Alright!" Kida chuckled and left Izaya in his room.

* * *

Christine: New chappie.. hope you guys'll enjoy it.  
Signe: Has the story turned bad or something? People don't seem to review anymore ^^ Feel free to sent us a PM if you'd like.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're out of milk. Damn." Shizuo mumbled to himself as he looked into the fridge. "Oh, well. Guess I'll have to go get some then."

It had been a few days ago since Shizuo last spoke to Izaya, and he was starting to miss writing with the other male. Well, Izaya probably was working a lot, so maybe he didn't have much time to just relax. Or so Shizuo thought that way.

"I wonder what he does besides from what he's working with." Shizuo thought out loud as he got ready to leave the house. [As far as I remember. He seemed rather young.] Shizuo frowned at the thought. The raven-haired couldn't be going to school too, could he?

Shizuo had an inner debate with himself about Izaya. About his age. About him in general. This one guy was constantly on his mind. It wasn't bothering him, but sometimes he wanted to think about something else too. Whenever he did so, his mind would go straight back to thinking about Izaya.

Before Shizuo knew of it, he was at the grocery shop, standing in front of those huge glass doors which opened automatically.

The blonde sighed before entering the rather large supermarket. Shizuo went straight to the large fridges at the end of the shop to get his precious milk.

The place was crowded and he snaked his way through the people coming his way, and without looking carefully he bumped into someone he hadn't seen.

"Sorry." Shizuo quickly apologized before looking at the other person, which, to his surprise, was Izaya.

"Ah, it's alright." The raven said, looking at who ever had walked into him and nearly made him trip. "Hm?" Wasn't that the guy who had tried to kiss him a few days ago? Honestly he wasn't sure.

Shizuo froze for a while. "Alright.." he mumbled lowly.

"Do.. do I know you?"

"No idea. Haha." Shizuo chuckled and quickly went past Izaya, heading down to the fridges.

"Wow.. That was.. weird.." Izaya mumbled to himself and chuckled. He turned around and looked up at the shelf. Of course the cheap sugar brand had to be on the top shelf. Izaya stretched his body as much as possible, but in vain.

Shizuo got the milk he needed and went back down the same gangway as before. He noticed Izaya trying to reach for something on the top shelf. The blonde sighed as he made his way over to Izaya. "Need some help?"

"Hm?" Izaya turned to look at who ever could be offering him help and smiled at the blonde. "Ah, thank you, that would be nice," he said and stepped aside.

Shizuo chuckled and easily grabbed the bag of sugar Izaya had been reaching for. "There you go."

"Thank you!" Izaya smirked and gladly took the sugar, putting it in his basket. "I think I've got it all now."

"Great." Shizuo smiled and turned around to go pay for the milk.

Izaya followed and went to stand in the same line as him. That guy was somehow interesting.

How awkward. Shizuo meeting Izaya at the grocery shop was definitely unexpected, and now the guy was standing behind him. Geez. The blonde actually wanted to apologize to Izaya for acting weird a couple of nights ago, but that would just seem weird too.

Izaya really wanted to ask if it had been him who he had met the other day. No mater what, the blonde guy had been drunk, very drunk, so his behaviour would be excused that way.

[Should I, or shouldn't I tell him?] Shizuo thought to himself as he waited in the queue. [I mean. He's really hot and cute, and I'd love to get to know him.. Maybe we could start over?]

"Excuse me." Izaya said and gently poked the back of Shizuo's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hm?" Shizuo turned around.

"Could it be that you were at The Blue Lagoon a few days ago?" he asked, wondering how the tall blonde would react if it really was him.

"Uhh.." Shizuo turned back around to pay for the milk. "Can we talk outside?" he asked.

"Sure." Izaya smirked and found his wallet in his back pocket, which was attached to a chain, getting ready to pay for his articles.

Shizuo went out of the shop and waited for Izaya.

Soon Izaya came out as well, with two bags in his hands. "Hi." he greeted and stood before the blonde. "So, were you?" he asked again.

"Um.. Well. Yeah. I was." Shizuo mumbled.

"Ah, then it _was_you!" Izaya half laughed.

"Geez. Don't laugh at me." Shizuo mumbled. "Anyway. Since you know.. Sorry about what happened."

"Ah, so you remember? Well, don't worry about it! I've tried similar things before." he smirked.

"Well. I did get too much to drink that night." Shizuo sighed.

"It's alright." Izaya chuckled. The blonde's expression was kinda funny.

Shizuo let a small smile form on his lips. "So, you're okay?"

"Of course. You were drunk and you clearly didn't know what you were doing." [Besides, I had my fun just watching you.] Izaya thought to himself.

"How embarrassing.." Shizuo mumbled. "Oh well."

Izaya laughed lightly. "Don't let it bother you." Izaya said and went past Shizuo. "See you."

"Maybe." Shizuo mumbled and headed in the other direction. [Okay, so he lives nearby.] he thought happily.

* * *

'Hey' Shizuo typed and leaned back in his chair. Luckily Izaya was online.

'Yo~ ! :D'

'Sup?'

'Nufing! Hmm.. I'm going to an appointment soon though :P You? ;P'

'Not much.'

'Sounds boring! O:'

'Probably. Hehe.'

'Hehe, hey, you know that blonde guy we talked about the other day? I met him again!'

'Oh, you did? What happened?'

'Well, I asked him whether he was at the bar or not that day and he was! xD He seemed to remember it too! He apologized for his behaviour :P'

'That's a good thing, right? So, you wouldn't mind meeting him again?'

'Guess not? Why are you so interested, anyway? O:'

'Curiosity got the best of me ;)'

'I see.. :O Oh, gotta go! Geez, I'll be late if I don't hurry! Bye bye~!'

- Izaya is offline -

"Damn. So soon?" Shizuo mumbled annoyed to himself. He shrugged as he left the website and turned the computer off.

Maybe the blonde would be able to see Izaya again? Shizuo laid himself down in his bed and wondered what he should do. Well, Shizuo couldn't go see him now, since he had an appointment, and obviously he didn't know where the wonderful Izaya lived. Sigh.

The blonde yawned. He was tired. Awfully tired. "Might as well get some sleep." He mumbled to himself as he rolled over to lie on his side.

_An hour later._

"Shizuo? Shizuo?" a woman's voice called as she shook the young male sleeping in his bed. "Shizuo, are you awake? I need you to do something for me." She said calmly.

"Hm? What?" The blonde replied with a rather hoarse and sleepy voice. Sitting up, Shizuo rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly to clear his vision.

"I need you to go to the post office and post this for me."

"What? Can't you do it yourself, mom?" Shizuo mumbled annoyed as he looked at the letter.

"I have things to do. Besides, you need some fresh air!" she chuckled and handed Shizuo the letter.

"Thank you very much," The blonde replied sarcastically.

"Now, now. Don't be so grumpy. Just because you turned 18 doesn't mean you get to sleep all day!" The blonde's mother chuckled lightly. "It's lovely outside." She added and left the room.

"Geez." Shizuo complained as he lazily got out of bed. He dragged his feet across the room and down the stairs. Alright. All he had to do was post the letter and then he could go back home and sleep some more.

Shizuo slipped into his shoes and yawned as he exited the house. "I'm leaving." He half-yelled and closed the door. Well, his mother was right. The weather _was _great, but that didn't mean a teenager like him _had _to go outside. The streets weren't that crowded, which was a good thing. Shizuo was too lazy to snake his way around people; he was still sleeping, or he felt that way.

"Ah, almost there!" Shizuo told himself as he recognized the buildings on the streets. He smiled as he looked around; his smile disappearing the moment he saw a dark-haired boy wander around near a grocery shop. "Izaya?" Shizuo frowned.

The blonde looked down at the letter and then back at the shop. Letter. Shop. Letter. Izaya?

"Ah, screw this. I saw him two days ago… and that's not enough." Shizuo mumbled to himself and determinedly walked towards the shop. He stopped and looked down at the letter. "Although I really should post this…" he mumbled and sighed. He wouldn't get a chance like this that often. The time at the supermarket a few days ago was a pure coincidence. "I need to just… talk to him. Come on," Shizuo told himself and marched over towards the raven-haired.

Izaya walked into the shop and Shizuo followed rather eagerly. Oh, he just wanted something. Acceptance or refusal, didn't matter.

Shizuo caught up to Izaya and hesitated before gently poking at Izaya's shoulder.

* * *

Christine: New chappie :D enjoy!  
Signe: Thanks for the reviews so far! It really makes our day to read all your lovely comments! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

"Hm?" Izaya hummed and turned around, smirking as he saw the same tall blonde he had seen a few days ago in the supermarket. Not to mention the time at the bar.

The blonde coughed as he was about to speak. "Hey." He tried to seem somehow calm and confident.

"Yo." The raven chuckled.

"You know.." Shizuo scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I... well. I just wanted to say sorry again."

"Hm? Ah, you really shouldn't worry about such trivial things." Izaya assured him. He found it somehow interesting, how the blonde kept apologizing to him.

".. But I don't think that'll quite clear it up, so.." he coughed again. "Can I take you out for lunch or something?"

Now _that_ was interesting. He wanted to take him out for lunch? Well, might as well see what the guy would do. [I wonder how he'll react if I reject him? Or, maybe it would be more interesting to accept?] "Well, alright then. If it'll ease your mind."

Shizuo's muscles immediately tensed before relaxing completely. He had just asked Izaya out. For lunch. He coughed nervously again. "Uh, great." he chuckled. "When.. do you have time?"

"Hmm.. Let's see." He said looking upwards past Shizuo's head; staring into the air, before turning his gaze back to Shizuo to reply. "I guess I have some time now? I don't have anything to do for the rest of the day." He smiled. It was only two PM, so it wouldn't be a problem.

"Oh, well. That's great! Umm.." Shizuo looked down at the letter he was holding in his hand. "I just.." he lifted it up and pointed at it. "Just have to post this first." He chuckled lightly.

"Sure, no problem." Izaya chuckled lowly. [Guess I can always get that flour tomorrow.] "Should I go with you?"

"If.. you want to? I mean. If you need something here we can take care of that first." Shizuo quickly said.

"It's nothing important. I'll take care of it later."

"Alright." the blonde nodded.

"Then let's go?"

"Errr. Yeah," Shizuo mumbled and headed towards the exit of the shop. Okay, he was a bit nervous.

Izaya simply followed the tall blonde and once they exited the shop, he walked up next to him. "I never did get your name." Izaya said, starting a conversation.

[Oh you did get my name. But apparently you can't remember it.] Shizuo thought to himself. "Shizuo." he held out his hand for Izaya to shake. "Yours?"

Izaya gently shook the other's hand, getting the feeling he had heard that name before some time. "I'm Izaya."

"I like your name." Shizuo blurted out. Too fast. Way too fast.

Izaya laughed lightly at the unexpected comment. "Thank you."

"Well. Errrr, it's unusual. I guess that's why I like it." Shizuo quickly said. Hmm, good one?

"Of course. I've been told before." Izaya smiled as they entered the post office.

"Yeah." Shizuo chuckled and spoke to the man standing behind the counter. Posting that letter was over before he could count to three. Thank god for that. Now he had the chance to hang out with Izaya for the rest of the day. "So, let's go find somewhere to eat." Shizuo smiled as he went out of the post office, Izaya following close behind.

"Sure! Where are you taking me?" Izaya said in a somewhat happy tone.

"Wherever you want to go?" The blonde stopped.

"Then..." Izaya started. It had been long since last time he had eaten in a restaurant, so he was a bit excited. "The Pancake House?"

"Pancake house?" Shizuo frowned. "You have a sweet tooth?"

"To be honest, not at all. I'm not very fond of sweets. But, it's been very long since last time I had something sweet. Besides, they also have more bitter pancakes." The raven said.

"Ah, so I guess you want some kind of meat-pancake?"

"Something like that."

"Okay then." Shizuo chuckled and headed towards the park.

"What about you? Does Shizuo have a sweet tooth?"

"Well.." Shizuo looked away for a brief moment. "Yes," he mumbled.

Izaya chuckled lightly at the reply. The blonde didn't seem like one that liked sweets. He was pretty slim after all. Not to mention handsome. "That's fine, ne?" Izaya told him. "So, have you been at a bar since last time?" Izaya teased.

"I hate you." Shizuo chuckled. "But no, I haven't."

Izaya chuckled at the answer. "Alright. I'm kinda surprised you remember what happened though. You were pretty much gone by the time you approached me."

"Well.. I remembered it when I was spe-" Shizuo stopped himself. "Uh.. well, I mean, it's not everything I remembered.." he quickly said.

"Oh, what do you remember?"

"Umm, do we have to talk about this?" Shizuo mumbled.

"We don't _have_ to." Izaya said, trying not to laugh. Shizuo was obviously embarrassed about it.

"Okay then." Shizuo sighed in relief. "Tell me about you."

"Me? Could it be that you find me interesting?"

"Yeah? Is that a problem?" Shizuo raised a brow.

[Acting like it's no big deal I see.] "Not at all. Just unusual if this is meant as an apology. Anyway, there really isn't much to tell. I'm just a regular guy." He smirked as he noticed The Pancake House right ahead of them.

"Why is it unusual?" the blonde frowned. [Just take it easy and act like you're calm and confident...].

"Normally, when people invite others to things such as this, for just once, they wouldn't be all too personal." Izaya said matter of fact.

"Well. I'm starting a conversation.. it would be even more boring if we didn't talk at all, right?"

"Ah, I guess you're right. But as I said, there really isn't much to say."

"Well, that can't be entirely true, can it?"

"There's nothing special to say, ne?" he chuckled. "What about you?"

[You want to play it like that, huh?] "Ah, well. There's nothing special to say about me either." Shizuo shrugged.

"Ah, that's too bad. I guess we're just two boring guys then." Izaya challenged with a smirk on his face.

"Apparently." Shizuo sighed. [Not.. quite dumb].

Izaya chuckled as they stepped into the restaurant. A waitress greeted them with a smile and led them to a table where they sat down and got a menu. After a few minutes the waitress came back to take their orders. "I would like one with salad please." Izaya smiled.

"Alright. What about you, Sir?" the brown haired girl asked Shizuo.

"Uh, banana and chocolate. Thanks." Shizuo mumbled.

"Alright. A dinner pancake and a desert pancake!" the girl said happily and bowed before leaving the two.

"Will you tell me about yourself now?" Shizuo suddenly asked.

"My name is Izaya and I happen to like being on my computer and sometimes eating out." he said plainly. He didn't really wanna talk about himself. Shizuo was a complete stranger anyway, and the blonde wouldn't like what he would hear if Izaya told him about his job and such. Even his interests were weird, for god's sake!

"Okay? No problem saying that now?" Shizuo chuckled. "How about your interests?"

"You wouldn't leave it even if I said no." Izaya smirked.

"You're right about that."

"Of course."

The blonde smiled and looked down at the table.

"Then how about you? What do you like to do in your free time and such?"

"Hm? You simply ignored my question?" Shizuo chuckled.

"Ah, you noticed."

"Of course I noticed." the blonde chuckled.

"Well.. There's nothing I feel like talking about." Izaya smirked.

"Here's your orders!" the brown-haired waitress said and placed their plates before them. "I'm very sorry, I'm new here, so I forgot to ask if you wanted any drinks.." The girl said shyly.

"Oh, right. Uh, I'll just have a coke." Shizuo smiled at the girl.

"A water please."

"A-alright!" the girl smiled and went away.

"She seems nice." Izaya chuckled and looked down at his delicious pancake.

"She does." Shizuo agreed.

"Here you go!" The girl said and placed the drinks before the males.

"Thank you."

The girl bowed and left the table. Izaya picked up his fork and knife and cut off a piece of pancake, putting it in his mouth. God, it was delicious!

"Is it good?"

"Mhmm." Izaya nodded. "Is yours any good?"

"Don't know." Shizuo mumbled and took a bite of his pancake. Skip the distinction, Shizuo used his hands for eating a pancake.

[I wonder what he'll do if I..] Izaya smirked. "Is it good?"

"It's.. very good." Shizuo managed to say without spilling any food on the plate.

"Oh. Mind if I have a taste?"

Shizuo swallowed the food he had in his mouth and stared dumbfounded at Izaya. "Sure."

Izaya held his fork and knife out to Shizuo.

The blonde put the pancake back down on the plate and let Izaya cut a little piece off.

"Yeah, it's good." Izaya agreed after he had swallowed a piece of the pancake. The look on Shizuo's face when he had asked if he could have a taste was worth it.

Shizuo was confused. Deeply confused. He let a smile cover his confusion up as he continued to eat.

God, the look on the man's face! It was priceless! To Izaya, it was obvious that the blonde was confused. "Do you live nearby?"

"Yeah, just a couple of minutes walk away." the blonde smiled and calmed down.

"Ah, figured you'd live close by. Since it's the second time we run into each other, ne?"

"Hm, yeah."

"Now, tell me about _you_." Izaya smirked.

"Nope."

"Eh? How unfair."

Shizuo chuckled at that. "I'm not the only curious person, huh?"

"It's only fair."

"Ah, well. You haven't quite told me about yourself." Shizuo backfired.

"At least I said _something_."

"Hm? Well. I want to know about your interests."

"I don't really have anything I'm particularly interested in."

"Really?" Shizuo smirked.

"Yup! Do you?"

"Wait.. I need to get something straight here." Shizuo frowned.

"Hm?"

"You.. don't remember me at all?"

"Eh? Of course I do? I saw you at the bar, ne?"

"No, no.. before that."

"So we had met before that.." Izaya mumbled to himself. "Shi... Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's eye twitched at that nickname he had been given. "Yes. Exactly."

"Shit.." Izaya whispered.

"I was a bit surprised that you didn't remember me." Shizuo chuckled.

"Of course.. Well.. Ah, sorry, I gotta go." Izaya suddenly said and rose from his chair, walking fast towards the exit.

"Hey, what?" Shizuo frowned and put the pancake down on the plate. He followed Izaya and gently grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, something came up. I gotta go." He said, not turning around to face the blonde. This was bad.

"Hey, hey." Shizuo mumbled and tugged at Izaya's arm. "What's going on?"

"I really have to go." Izaya said, trying to tug his arm away from Shizuo's hold.

"Why?"

"Could you release my arm, please?"

"What's going on?"

Izaya pulled his hand harshly away from the blonde. "Thanks for the meal." he thanked and stormed out the door.

"Hey.." Shizuo reached his hand out for Izaya, but the raven was quickly out of the door. "Damn, what the hell?" Shizuo muttered to himself, as he noticed everyone was staring at him. He sighed.

Izaya ran down the street, heading home. He knew he had to buy flour, but that could wait until tomorrow. He had done a pretty bad thing. He definitely wasn't supposed to hang out with clients. No way.

* * *

Christine: UPDATEEEEEHHH :D


	8. Chapter 8

He had run off. Just like that. What was that supposed to mean? Did Shizuo do something wrong?

Twisting and turning around in his bed, Shizuo kept thinking about the day before. Izaya had agreed to eat lunch with him. Wonderful. Then, why did the raven leave, without saying a word about what was going on? The blonde just couldn't solve this riddle. This boy, Izaya, definitely was a mystery to him.

After laying there for hours without getting any sleep at all, Shizuo got out of bed and sat at his computer. He went to that special website he'd visit every day since his first encounter with Izaya. That was the best moment of his life.

God, the internet was so slow. Shizuo waited impatiently as the images popped up on the screen. The blonde quickly went to check Izaya's profile.

Offline, of course. What was the blonde expecting? It was three AM after all. Why had he visited the website in the first place? To chat with him? At this hour?

But it didn't matter if he chatted with the raven online. There was no way he could arrange a 'date' with this boy.

An idea sprang to mind and Shizuo turned off the computer and headed back to bed. He felt tired again and just as his head hit the pillow he was far off in dreamland.

* * *

"Hnn.." Shizuo groaned as he stretched his body. Scratching his lower back, he turned to lie on his side, reaching for his phone. 10 AM. He threw his phone onto the bed and flew out of the covers, running to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He ran back to his room and got dressed; his jeans hanging loosely on his hips as he pulled the shirt over his head. Oh, wrong end. He pulled the shirt off again and put it on correctly the second time.

Buttoning his jeans and straightening his hair, Shizuo made his way downstairs to get some breakfast.

Eat your food slowly. That's the healthiest way, right? Well, the blonde didn't care about that. The food went down in two seconds; his mother standing there, gaping at her son.

"Are you in a hurry, Shizuo?" she chuckled.

"Mhm!" The blonde nodded, swallowed and left the now empty plate on the table. He headed straight to the front door. "I don't know when I'll be back!" he yelled as he shut the door, running towards the supermarket.

Damn, this idea of his really was stupid. Hoping to catch Izaya at the supermarket again? Wouldn't that be a bit creepy? What the hell was he expecting? Oh, yeah. Maybe the raven would show up and talk to him like noting had happened at all? For starters. Shizuo wouldn't let the raven ignore his questions, and he definitely wouldn't let Izaya run away either. He demanded to know what exactly happened the other day.

Shizuo held a hand on the wall at the supermarket, eagerly catching his breath. Luckily there was a bench at the entrance of the building. So he could sit there and wait for his favourite raven to appear.

The first couple of hours passed by. No Izaya to be seen. The manager of the supermarket came out once in a while, just staring at the blonde, wondering if this young boy was trying to steal something. But no, this blonde was just a desperate teenager, looking for a possible lover. Leave him alone.

People walked past him, paying him little attention. Shizuo didn't mind the glances. After all that wasn't what he cared about. But it was lonely, sitting there on the bench, all alone. No one to talk to.

It was getting dark and the crowds on the streets were practically gone. The shops were also starting to close.

With a sad expression painted on Shizuo's face he rose from the bench, stuffing his hands in his pockets and kept his gaze on the ground. This was a stupid idea after all.

Sulking, the blonde made his way home, going straight to his room.

* * *

Shizuo couldn't believe he did it again. He was on his way to the supermarket _again. _This time he had brought something to drink and eat. He knew he was going to sit there the entire day, waiting for Izaya.

He had remembered from the day before that he felt nauseous from not eating anything proper for the entire day. This day he was prepared. He had gotten up early, eaten his breakfast with his mother and quietly walked down to the supermarket.

"Please, Izaya…" Shizuo mumbled to himself as he watched people enter and exit the supermarket. No black-haired boy was there. Not even one which _could _look like Izaya. That was a lie. No one could look like Izaya. Izaya was something different, special. His pale skin seemed so soft and snow-like. His crimson eyes gleamed weakly. Those dark eye-lashes, waving up and down as he blinked. A small delicate nose, centred there in his perfectly shaped face. His pinkish lips, small and seemed so untouched. He was beauty at its finest.

Normally, Shizuo would never fantasize about anyone, but Izaya just couldn't leave his mind. Also, analysing another person's facial features definitely wasn't like him. He had definitely fallen for this young raven. He felt so different when he thought about Izaya. Like everything he had ever known disappeared. This boy, Izaya could probably change his life, from meaningless fights into sweet love.

It was terrible for Shizuo, sitting there, having feelings for another male when this other male didn't seem to return the feelings. It felt like a one-sided affair. He would have to teach himself to relax about this guy, or he'd get his heart ripped to pieces before even knowing it.

Hours and hours passed, and Izaya hadn't been there yet. It was just a few minutes before sunset. He could be here any minute, right? Any minute now. At some point Izaya had to show up. He couldn't go without food for weeks.

Shizuo lightened up at the thought. Yeah, some day the raven would be back here, and Shizuo would wait for that day.

* * *

In the morning the next day Shizuo was already seated on the bench, just outside of the supermarket. People had seen him there for the last two days. They had even stopped and asked why and such questions. Even though they blocked Shizuo's sight he still managed to keep an eye on those, entering and exiting the shop.

"Why are you sitting here, young man?" An elderly man asked as she sat down next to the blonde, looking curiously at him.

"Just, looking for someone," the blonde mumbled, keeping his gaze on the people wandering around the entrance to the shop.

"Oh, who might that be?" The man asked, trying to get Shizuo's attention.

"Just a friend," Shizuo replied and sent the man a quick look before turning his head again.

"You know. I used to sit here too in my younger days." He chuckled, looking up at the bright blue sky.

"'kay."

"You are very much like me, young lad," the man said and poked Shizuo's leg with his cane. A smile plastered on his lips as he looked at Shizuo.

"And how's that?"

"I used to sit here and wait for a friend too."

Shizuo was a bit surprised. It was very unexpected indeed.

"Is this friend of yours someone special to you?" The old man asked.

Shizuo had already turned his head back towards the small fruit boxes at the entrance, and there in the middle of the crowd a bit of black hair showed.

"Sorry, old man. I've got to go." Shizuo smiled and hurried towards the crowd of people.

"Ah, déjà vu," the old man chuckled to himself as he saw the young blonde run off into the crowd of people.

* * *

Christine: Omg, it's been such a long time since we last updated! Please forgive us... We are but humble servants... wait. People, we're just ordinary people. :D  
- No, really. There has been happening a lot over the past two months and we just haven't had time to write and update. Sorry, sorry, sorry!  
Signe: Credit to Christine for writing this whole chapter by herself! *clap clap*


	9. Chapter 9

Shizuo ran up to the black-haired boy and grabbed his shoulder, making him turn around to face him.

"Eh? What the-" Izaya started but stopped midsentence in surprise as he saw the guy who had suddenly turned him around.

"What happened?" Shizuo let his hand fall down from Izaya's shoulder.

"As I said, something came up. I had to leave. Now, if you'll excuse me," the raven said and walked past Shizuo.

"At least tell me what came up…" Shizuo pleaded as he followed Izaya.

"Something personal." Izaya just had to hurry with the shopping and tell the blond off. Hopefully the guy would then leave him and it would be the end of it, but he sure did seem very persistent.

"Like what? What have I done?" Shizuo frowned and stepped in front of Izaya, making him stop in his tracks.

"It's got nothing to do with you," Izaya said, determined to make Shizuo understand the message. That might be harder though, because Shizuo was not only persistent, but also unbelievably stubborn. '_This is gonna be harder than I thought,_' Izaya told himself.

"It must have… Won't you just tell me?" Shizuo sighed. He didn't want to lose Izaya as a possible friend or anything else… if that was even a possibility.

"It's personal, now please excuse me." The black-haired male stepped past the blond to find the few things he needed. Since Shizuo didn't seem to give up, he figured he would hurry up and then get going.

"Don't you want to hang out with me?" Shizuo asked, still following Izaya close by.

'_Will this guy _ever _give up?_' the raven thought before he replied, "I just don't think we have anything in common."

"There's only one way to find out."

Izaya had to admit that Shizuo was rather interesting. Why would he insist so much that they should hang out? Was it really _that _important? Surely Izaya knew the blond had loads of friends already, so why so eager to get one more? It couldn't possibly be that much of a deal. "Let's see, corn, cucumber, eggs, ketchup, tea.. That should be it," Izaya mumbled to himself and headed for the cashier desk.

"You didn't answer me…" Shizuo mumbled as he followed Izaya.

"My answer will be the same. I don't think it will work out."

"Let's just try it… give me a chance."

Izaya didn't answer at first since it was his turn in the line. Instead he thought everything through as he packed his items and went towards the exit. In the end he knew that Shizuo wouldn't give up until Izaya agreed to try it out, so what choice did he really have? Still, Shizuo was a client so being friends wasn't even a possibility. It was just impossible.

"It won't work out, really," Izaya replied with a light sigh as he walked his way home, hoping the blond would leave him.

"But I want to try…" Shizuo begged.

They went on for that for the next ten minutes and they had almost reached Izaya's house. Deciding the battle was lost, Izaya finally gave in. After all, Shizuo just wouldn't let him be.

"Alright, listen," Izaya started, stopping as he turned to stand face to face with the taller male. "If I invite you in for a drink will you then let me be?"

'_Yes!' _Shizuo thought happily. "Okay, I guess that's a good start."

Izaya gave him a quick nod and started walking again. Only a few minutes later they had walked up the stair to Izaya's apartment and went inside. "This is where I live," Izaya said as they both took of their shoes. Izaya then went into the kitchen with Shizuo following close behind. "What would you like to drink?"

"Anything's fine…" Shizuo mumbled as he looked around in the kitchen. It seemed rather simple and clean.

The raven nodded and prepared some tea for them. He had to admit that he was rather interested in what Shizuo would do since they hardly knew each other.

"So, do you live here alone?" Shizuo suddenly asked.

"No, I live with a friend of mine."

"Oh, okay." Shizuo quirked a smile.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Izaya made their tea and found two cups. They both sat down at the kitchen table and Izaya had to admit that he was slightly disappointed. Why didn't the blond do anything? Well he had spoken a bit but not much at all. He had expected the other male to at least be a bit more talkative since he had literally begged for Izaya to hang out with him. At least the blond would leave him alone after this.

'_What to talk about…' _Shizuo thought as he drew circles on the top of the cup.

Izaya waited patiently for the other male to say something. He had begged for so long, surely he must have had some type of plan. Such as subjects for conversations, questions he wanted to ask. Just _anything _would do.

"How come you decided to become a stripper?" Shizuo choked a bit on the last word.

The raven was slightly taken aback at the sudden and very personal question. "I needed a job," he answered honestly. There was no reason for him to explain the details since they wouldn't be seeing much to each other afterwards anyway.

"You couldn't have found another job?"

"In this case, no. But that doesn't matter, ne? How about you? Do you have a job?" Izaya decided he might as well try to keep the conversation going in order to change the subject. He really didn't need to tell Shizuo about his life.

"No, I don't have a job." Shizuo scratched the back of his head.

"Hm? Nervous?" Izaya chuckled lightly.

"No, I'm not nervous," Shizuo mumbled as he looked down at the cup. "Hey, can't you show me around? I want to see how you live."

* * *

"And this is my room," Izaya said as both males entered the room. They had been through the whole house, even though there wasn't that much to show. A decent sized living room, a bathroom and the kitchen all connected by a small hall. Of course Kida had a room too, but they didn't show each others rooms to others.

"It's a pretty good size for two persons, huh?" Shizuo said as he sat down on Izaya's bed, looking around his room.

"Yeah, the house is alright." Izaya sat down on the bed as well, sitting about a metre from the blond.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya's night table and found his phone laying there. Curiously he grabbed it and looked at the screen.

"Hey," Izaya said and reached for his phone, leaning on his hand.

"Hm?" Shizuo moved his arm away; the phone out of reach for Izaya.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Izaya exclaimed and moved closer to the blond to try and get his phone back.

Shizuo chuckled and kept moving the phone away from Izaya.

"Give it back!" Without noticing, Izaya smiled as he kept moving closer to try and get his phone. He sat down on his knees before Shizuo, sitting with one knee in between the blonde's legs and the other beside Shizuo's leg. "Almost!" Izaya said as he leaned over Shizuo, their chest touching as he held onto the blonde's shoulder, still reaching for the phone.

The blond chuckled and slowly leaned backwards, keeping Izaya from getting his phone. Before they both knew it they were lying down chest to chest on the bed.

"Ah!" Izaya let out as they both fell down onto the bed. He pulled himself up slightly and looked at the other male.

Shizuo looked up at Izaya, feeling a bit nervous but didn't show it.

He gulped and leaned on his elbows, not breaking the eye-contact between them. He tightened his grip on the phone.

The laughter from before was gone. Now they both just stared deeply in to each others eyes.

Suddenly, Izaya snatched his phone from Shizuo and quickly got of the bed. "Hah, got it!" he exclaimed with a grin and held the phone up in the air.

Shizuo was surprised by the sudden movement and blinked in confusion. He felt disappointed but decided not to show Izaya that. Instead he chuckled lightly and sat up straight in the bed.

Putting the phone on his desk, Izaya sat back down on the bed.

Shizuo felt a bit uneasy. What had just happened? They were so close... The blond looked over at the raven-haired and thought about what to do. He moved closer to Izaya and their thighs met.

The raven immediately moved his thigh so they weren't in any physical contact and looked up at the blond. Why was he so close? Weren't they a bit _too_close anyway?

Shizuo looked around, avoiding the eye-contact. His hands rubbed against each other nervously.

_'What is he thinking about?' _the raven thought curiously.

The blond looked back at Izaya and moved his hand up the raven's chin, gently nuzzling it before leaning in closer ever so slowly.

_'What is he doing, he can't be trying to-, we couldn't possibly-, he's a client-, we can't even be friends and being more than friends is absolutely impossible, I, I, we, I...'_ Izaya's mind raced with all kinds of thoughts. What should he do? The blond was obviously trying to kiss him! And Shizuo didn't even know him very well! What should he do? Move away? Hit him? Or maybe.. No! He couldn't go there! Shizuo was a client for god's sake! Or, he _had _been a client... No, it's the same thing. He shouldn't. He couldn't possibly...

Izaya's heart raced and it felt like his heart was stuck in his throat. He really had no idea what to do. But why was it such a problem for him? He hardly knew the guy and he certainly didn't like him. Not like he hated the guy, but he wouldn't want to kiss him. Would he?

_'So close!' _Izaya yelled in his mind as he noticed exactly how close Shizuo was. He could feel the other's breath against his lips. That hot, warm breath. It somehow felt comforting. Nice. Caring. No, what? No! It was terrible! Or was it?

Izaya was utterly confused with himself now. The way his heart raced made him wonder if he actually _did_ like Shizuo. If only just a _little_. But how could he find out? Maybe.. a kiss would help? Yes, if he just kissed him he would know whether he liked him or was just feeling nervous.

The raven waited as the other slowly came closer.

Shizuo carefully placed his lips upon Izaya's, feeling his soft lips at first before kissing him.

The black-haired's heart slowly travelled further up his throat, or so it felt like, and he closed his eyes. It felt.. rather nice. Comforting and caring.

Shizuo frowned a bit and continued kissing the other. It was amazing so soft this other person's lips were! He moved closer to Izaya and kissed him again.

What was that feeling? Well, Izaya definitely didn't want to pull away. If he had to be honest he would rather lean further into the kiss, and so he did, enjoying how the other's lips felt against his own.

Shizuo nuzzled Izaya's hair as he deepened the kiss. He definitely didn't want to stop now.

Izaya slowly pulled back, looking up at the other male. What had he done? He had kissed a client! A _client_. Well, could Shizuo really be considered a client-, of course he could. Still, Izaya couldn't help but feel the way he did and in some weird, twisted way he seemed to actually _like _the blond. Even though they hadn't known each other for very long and barely talked.

_'No...' _Shizuo thought and looked back at Izaya. He moved his hand from the raven's head. "Sorry..." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya gently shook his head. "It's okay." The raven moved a bit closer to Shizuo and leaned closer, hoping for another kiss. He knew what he was doing was wrong, not to mention rather stupid.

The blond wasn't quite sure what to do. It all seemed to happen so suddenly. Izaya wouldn't even talk to him in the beginning... and now? Now they were on his bed, making out. Sort of. Shizuo looked the raven-haired in the eyes and leaned in closer once more.

They deepened the kiss, enjoying the sweet sensation. It just felt so _right_. No matter what excuse he could throw, Izaya couldn't deny the fact that he indeed did enjoy it. Ever so slowly, Izaya moved closer to Shizuo. Izaya wrapped his arms loosely around the blonde's neck and eventually they were pretty much hugging.

Shizuo nuzzled the back of Izaya's head and hair. His other hand caressed his back. The deep passionate kisses got to Shizuo and he was feeling happier than before. He could stay like that forever.

"Izaya... I'm home~!" Kida chanted as he closed the front door behind him.

Izaya pulled back and looked towards the closed door to his room. "Ah, it's Kida," he said and rose from the bed, heading towards the door to greet is friend.

Shizuo felt disappointment hit him hard. He watched as Izaya walked towards the door. _'Just like that...?' _he thought to himself and sighed.

"Hey Kida, I have a friend over, so don't disturb us, ne~?" the raven sang as he opened the door.

"You have a friend over?" Kida frowned and tilted his head. "Who's that?"

"It's Mr. None-of-your-business, now bye bye~" the raven said with a smile and closed the door right at Kida's face. He knew that Kida would try and talk him out of it.

"Hm!" Kida let out and crossed his arms. He sighed and left the raven-haired's room.

Shizuo had laid himself down on Izaya's bed and had snatched his phone to look through it.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Izaya exclaimed once he saw Shizuo on his bed with _his_phone. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking..." Shizuo smiled.

"Give it back, Shizu-chan." The black-haired sat down on his knees beside Shizuo's torso and held out his hand.

"Would you stop calling me Shizu-chan?" the blond sighed and handed Izaya the phone.

"Does it annoy you?" he asked as he placed the phone on the night table, reaching over Shizuo.

"It doesn't suit me at all."

"I think it suits you perfectly," the raven grinned.

"You.." Shizuo scowled at the raven and sat up straight in the bed. He scratched the back of his head. "Uhm.." he started, feeling a bit awkward. Were they just pretending that nothing had happened? "So.. you wanna hang out some time again?"

No. The answer to that should be 'no'. Then why couldn't he say that? How annoying. "Sure."

* * *

Signe: Sorry for the long wait.. We've been to Spain with our class :P School trip ^^  
Christine: Cute chapter is cute xD  
Signe: Agreed xD


End file.
